Vesmynjar
'Vesmynjar, '''officialy '''The Kingdom of Vesmynjar, '''is a sovereign state and unitary monarchy whose territory comprises the northwest coast of Scandanavia plus the remote island of Jan Mayen and the archipelago of Svalbard. The sub-Antarctic Bouvet island is a dependent territory and thus is not considered part of the Kingdom. King Olaf I of the house of Steinhjerte is the current King of Vesmynjar. Einar Knudsen was elected Prime Minister in 2017. A constitutional monarchy, Vesmynjar divides state power between the Parliament, the Cabinet and the Supreme Court, as determined by the original consititution written on 9 October 1844, the day Vesmynjar was created by King Erik the II by uniting the duchies of Bodø and Grane. Vesmynjar has both political and administrative subdivisions on two levels: counties and municipalities. Vesmynjar retains close ties to neighbouring countries Solborg and Tincornland and is part of the Norden Group, a group of nations that work together economically and diplomaticaly. The country maintains a combonation of market economy and a Nordic welfare model with universal healthcare and a comprehensive social security system. Vesmynjar has extensive reserves of petroleum, natural gas, minerals, lumber and seafood. History Founding In the year 1844, two neighbouring duchies (Bodø and Grane) merged together as it was mutually beneifcial to both duchies. The duke of Bodø, Duke Erik was chosen to rule the new nation which he called Vesmynjar, which mean "West Mines". Erik banded together with a group of nobles to write the country's first constitution. Expansion Following the founding, Erik sent diplomats across northern Scandanavia asking small defenseless duchies to join his union. A few duchies joined but most refused his offer. Erik was furious and set out to conquer his rivals, namely the duchy of Tromsø. In 1887, during the War of Troms, the city of Tromsø came under siege by a Vesmynjarian army of 4,500 men led by general Christian Frederik Michelet and the Duchy was forced to sign the Treaty of Bodø , which led to the formal annexation of the Duchy of Tromsø. Modern History Vesmynjar was isolated from the rest of Europe until the 1960's,a period of history now called the "Great Modernization". In the years 1960-1980, the economic prosperity gradually rose until Vesmynjar became one of the most developed nations in the world. Geography Vesmynjar comprises of the Northwestern coast of Scandanavia. The rugged coastline, broken by huge fjords and hundreds of islands stretches thousands of kilometers. Vesmynjar shares a land border with Solborg to the south, Tincornland to the north and Nikeland and Lenaland to the southeast. To the west, Vesmynjar is bordered by the Norwegian Sea. Much of the country is dominated by mountainous or high terrain, with a great variety of natural features caused by prehistoric glaciers and varied topography. Vesmynjar lies between the latitudes 65 and 70 N and the longitudes 10 and 18 E. The land is mostly made of hard granite and gneiss rock, but slate, sandstone, and limestone are also common. Because of the Gulf Stream and prevailing Westerlies, Vesmynjar experiences higher temperatures and more precipitation than expected at such northern latitudes, especially along the coast. Climate Because of Vesmynjar's high latitude, there are large seasonal variations in daylight. From late May to late July, the sun never completely descends beneath the horizon in areas north of the Arctic Circle and the rest of the country experiences up to 20 hours of daylight per day. Conversely, from late November to late January, the sun never rises above the horizon in the north, and daylight hours are very short in the rest of the country. Enviroment Attractive and dramatic scenery and landscape are found throughout Vesmynjar. The coast of Vesmynjar presents some of the most visually impressive coastal scenes in the world. Politics and Government Vesmynjar is considered to be one of the most developed democracies and states of justice in the world. According to the Constitution of Vesmynjar, which was adopted on the 9 October 1844, Vesmynjar is a unitary constitutional monarchy with a parlimentary system of government, wherein the King of Vesmynjar is the head of state and the Prime Minister is the head of government. Power is seperated among the legitslative,excecutive and judicial branches of government, as defined by the Constitution, which serves as the country's supreme legal document. The monarch officially retains executive power. However, following the introduction of a parliamentary system of government, the duties of the Monarch have since become strictly representative and ceremonial, such as the formal appointment and dismissal of the Prime Minister and other ministries in the excecutive government. In practice, the Prime Minister exercises the executive powers. Constitutionally, legislative power is vested with both the government and the Parliament of Vesmynjar, but the latter is the supreme legislature and unicameral body. Vesmynjar is fundementally structured as a representative democracy. The Parliament of Vesmynjar ratifies national treaties developed by the excecutive branch. It can impeach members of the government if their acts are declared "unconsitiutional". If an indicated subject is impeached, Parliment has the power to remove the person from office. The position of prime minister, Vesmynjar's head of government, is allocated to the Member of Parliament who can obtain the confidence of a majority in Parliament, usually the current leader of the largest political party or, more effectively, through a coalition of parties. A single party generally does not have sufficient political power in terms of the number of seats to form a government on its own. Vesmynjar is officially part of Norden and a member of VKFTA (Vesmynjarian-Kanis Free Trade Agreement) along with the nation of Kainsland. List of Largest cities In Vesmynjar See: ''List of Cities in Vesmynjar by population Culture The Vesmynjarian farm culture continues to play a role in contemporary Vestmynjarian culture. In the 19th century, it inspired a strong romantic nationalistic movement, which is still visible in Vesmynjarian media today. Vesmynjarian culture blossomed with nationalist efforts to achieve an independent identity in the areas of literature, art and music. Bodo.JPG|A picture of the nation's capital, Bodø Category:Vesmynjar